Deng Ai
Deng Ai (onyomi: Tō Gai) is one of the generals who served Wei. He was famed for his ability to instantly analyze a battlefield for the best places to store grain and position troops. Deng Ai was discovered by Sima Yi and contributed to fighting Shu's northern campaigns led by Jiang Wei. His army is accredited to have caused Liu Shan's surrender. Before his playable appearance in the Dynasty Warriors series, he was an NPC Wei general since the second installment. He is thirty-sixth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-third in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. His height in Kessen II is 185 cm (close to 6'1") Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Deng Ai appears as a regular subordinate general for Wei or Sima Yi. In Dynasty Warriors 4, he is seen at Cheng Du. During the fifth title, he is a somewhat prominent general at the Wu Zhang Plains. In the Wei version of the stage, he is an officer under Zhong Hui, who sets up the catapults in order to repel the Shu forces. Conversely, Deng Ai prepares the catapults in the Shu version of the map. For his playable appearance, Deng Ai is first seen as a Wei general at Wuzhang Plains, helping the offensive against Shu. He is later seen meeting Sima Zhao as they are on orders to assist Cao Shuang's conquest in Shu. While the campaign ends in failure, Deng Ai is pleasantly surprised by Sima Zhao's integrity and henceforth places his faith in the Sima family. He supports their efforts against Shu and Jiang Wei. During one such an encounter at Tianshui, Deng Ai and Guo Huai are ordered to rescue the surrounded Sima Zhao. Guo Huai's heroics leads to their seemingly turnaround victory. However, he and his men soon discover Guo Huai's corpse and are faced with Jiang Wei's swift counteroffensive. As opposed to losing their drive by the death, Deng Ai commands the men to fight in honor of the departed general's memory. As such, they have a resounding victory over Shu. When Jiang Wei launches the invasion at Duangu, Deng Ai and Zhong Hui are ordered to stop their foe. Deng Ai attempts to conduct the formation rationally and with careful planning, but Zhong Hui refuses to accept his authority and hastily leads the troops. With the Wei army trapped soon after, Deng Ai is impressed by Jiang Wei's cunning but moves to counter. After he rescues Zhong Hui, Deng Ai personally defeats Jiang Wei and causes a second withdraw. Deng Ai leads his men to take the mountain path for the final battle at Chengdu. They encounter a mysterious fog, and phantoms of Zhuge Liang haunt the Wei troops. Remaining calm throughout their supernatural encounter, Deng Ai dispels the illusion to restore morale and continues the march to Chengdu without further incidents. He is last seen joining the subjugation forces within Shu. In his first Legendary Mode, Deng Ai fights Sun Quan and the Wu forces with only a few allies as the main forces are busy with Shu. His second Legendary Mode is Zhong Hui's rebellion, and Deng Ai protects Sima Zhao from the traitor and Jiang Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Deng Ai has a role similar to the one in the previous installment. In the hypothetical route, he helps in rescuing Guo Huai from death at Mt. Tielong. He then accompanies Sima Shi in defeating Shu at Chengdu. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 3 has him stationed at Dongkou as a part of the original defense. He gladly welcomes Hanbei and company from the future and obediently joins their cause. Throughout the rest of the game, he follows Hanbei. He also personally seeks to restore Zhong Hui's loyalty as he and his comrades storm Luoyang, confused as to why the younger general would betray his lord in the first place. The veteran's past experience with the youth and his strategies to invade the castle helps Mitsuhide and Nagamasa sway Zhong Hui's heart back to the coalition. Kessen If the player chooses to fight Cai Wengi during Wei's story, he will appear as her subordinate general in Kessen II. If Cao Cao rides alone to greet him, he will be touched by the conqueror's trust in him. After locating the real Cai Wengi, he joins Wei. Character Information Development Deng Ai was created to be seen as a chiseled general of many years of experience. To emphasize his years on the battlefield, he was given a buff physique to toughen his body. The selective usage of metal for his outfit is to emphasize his role as the muscle power for Jin. Since his bandanna conceals his eyebrows, it makes it intentionally difficult to perceive his emotions. The producer believes it lets him be a taciturn and persuasive character. Deng Ai is meant to be a brash looking yet sincere character for Jin. Personality For his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Deng Ai is a Wei general who once acted as a minster in office. After witnessing Sima Yi's intellect, however, he decided to return to the battlefront and watch over the troops during the campaigns against Shu. He has a hobby of looking at maps and, to preserve their accuracy, he is cautious of the war changing the geography. His humbleness yet sharp wit makes him a valuable and trusted ally for the Sima family. He has an affinity with Hanbei, Mitsuhide, and Nagamasa in his Warriors Orochi appearance. Voice Actors *Steven Blum - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Matt Lasky - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English, uncredited) *Masato Obara - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Takehiko Watanabe - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Deng Ai/Quotes *"I remember when you were just a clerk who spent all his time looking at maps. You've grown strong." :"My lord! I have merely fulfilled the assignments I have been given." :"I see. Maybe it's time I started giving my sons assignments as well." ::~~Sima Yi and Deng Ai; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"So you like looking at maps, huh? Do you travel too?" :"There are some things a map can't tell you. So sometimes I go on a trip to see them with my own eyes." :"Then you must know a lot about local food. I'm going to the south soon, do you have any recommendations?" :"I'm sorry. I never pay attention to what I eat." ::~~Ma Dai and Deng Ai; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Please, Master Deng Ai, tell me... How come you never get lost?" :"I too sometimes lose my way. That I why I like maps, and if I don't have a map, then I ask someone who knows the area. There is no shame in actually being lost, Master Mitsuhide. You should be more concerned about a heart that fears becoming so." ::~~Mitsuhide and Deng Ai; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Deng Ai is affiliated with the lance in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Charges forward with his lance. :Musou - Drill Bombardment (対象爆破): : Throws a bomb down in front of him then drills his lance into the ground. :Alternate Musou - Bonecracker (対象確保): R1 + : Grapples his opponent, puts them into an armbar and breaks their arm. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Pole vaults on lance and drags it forward within a short distance. :R1: Mounts the enemy before applying a submission hold. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Drills lance unto a large group of enemies continuously before brutally knocking them away. Dynasty Warriors 8 Deng Ai keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Dashes within a short distance before rising up into the air to perform an aerial drill thrust. :Aerial Musou - Target Control (対象制圧): , : Throws a flash bomb on the ground while launching a multi-hitting thrust upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon upward from left to right. It ends with a frontal stab that unleashes a massive wave of energy. After landing enough hits during the attack, he then sprints forward drilling foes with unimaginable force and range before quickly thrusting upward three times. Weapons :See also: Deng Ai/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Deng Ai still uses the lance as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Originally from the county of Yi Yang, Deng Ai lost his father at a young age. As a consequence of this and the growing wars, he and his mother were forced to move from Ru Nan to Ying Chuan. Despite his lowly position and humble beginnings, Sima Yi recognized his talents and had him promoted within the upper levels of the Wei administration. His contributions in agricultural development earned him the post of governor in Nan An. In 263, he took part in the war to conquer Shu Han with Zhong Hui. Jiang Wei fended them off somewhere south of Hanzhong. Deng Ai suggested to pass troops through Yinping but Zhong Hui rejected the idea. Deng Ai then carried out his own plan with his son Deng Zhong and troops and it turned out to be a great success. They eventually managed to enter Chengdu, and the Shu emperor Liu Shan surrendered. Jiang Wei, however, did not want the Kingdom of Shu to fall. He was determined that Zhong Hui wanted to rebel against Wei. They united, defamed Deng Ai, and ordered the officer Wei Guan to capture him. Jiang Wei's plan failed and the Army killed him and Zhong Hui. These soldiers tried to rescue Deng Ai, but Wei Guan feared that they might take vengeance on him so he and Tian Xu killed Deng Ai. Deng Ai, prior to his appointment, was often mocked for his stuttering problem, a fault which he used to his advantage in speaking with his superiors, who mostly regarded his curious stuttering as jokes or witty expressions. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters